


Say Something For I'm Giving Up On You

by LilyEvans



Series: To Love And Love Again [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Sad, angstish, inspired by Say Something by A Great Big World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:02:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1315819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyEvans/pseuds/LilyEvans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin has named Bilbo a traitor and has declared him banished from Erebor. Bilbo makes one last, desperate attempt to speak to the dwarf he loved, but Thorin has fallen to gold-sickness and does not respond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Something For I'm Giving Up On You

“Thorin, please!” Bilbo cried out. “Just listen to me!” He reached out to grasp Thorin’s arm, but Thorin jerked out of the way. Bilbo fell back to the ground, arms shaking and breath raspy from half choked sobs.

The tip of Thorin’s sword was now bare inches from his throat. The steel blade had not touched his skin, yet it felt like an iron vice had clenched round him and he was helpless in its grasp. Thorin stood immobile above him, face darker than he could ever recall.

“I never meant to hurt you,” he whispered. He had never meant for any of this to happen. Never meant to steal the Arkenstone, to betray his beloved’s trust, to see the hate in those piercing blue eyes. What had happened to his dreams of living happily with Thorin? Of kisses, warm hugs and silly smiles? When did they get destroyed? When did they turn to broken shadows of what might have been?

“Thorin,” Bilbo gasped out and looked desperately for a glimmer of anything within Thorin’s face, anything to give him a slim amount of hope. Yet Thorin remained immobile, cold as the stone beneath his feet. Bilbo stared into his eyes, but they had turned to ice and no longer reflected the life they once shone.

“Will you say nothing?” _Please say something, anything. I can’t handle this Thorin. I can’t give up on you._

Thorin continued to stare at Bilbo, but his ice never broke and the hate was never lessened. The hard steel of the sword remained at his throat, the physical representation of his betrayal.

_Can’t you see this is breaking me? I’ve never felt so small and overwhelmed, I can’t handle it. I love you, but I don’t think you are here anymore._

“Please,” he whispered, “won’t you say something?” _Don’t make me give up on you. I tried so hard, but I couldn’t get to you. I would have followed you anywhere, but I don’t know where you’ve gone._

Thorin’s eyes flickered and the sword tip slowly dropped. Bilbo searched desperately for a sign, for anything, in Thorin’s face that would show the dwarf he knew. But there was nothing there. Just empty coldness. Thorin turned his back to Bilbo and walked away, back to the mountain. He never said a word.

_Bilbo was numb, body frozen stiff. So this is it? This is the end? It had seemed their love could conquer anything, but it hadn’t._ Tears slowly streamed down his face, tracking paths across his face which had once been held beloved, but they did not matter.

Thorin had left. He was gone.

He had followed Thorin across the world, given up his own home to return Thorin to his, and protected him with sword and body. His entire person had changed simply by meeting Thorin, by learning to love him. They had each grown together. But this was the end.

The dwarf Bilbo had fallen in love with was no more. The Thorin Bilbo knew was gone. He hadn’t wanted to give up on him, hadn’t wanted to say good-bye, but there wasn’t a choice any longer. He hadn’t been able to save him.

_I would have followed you anywhere. I would have loved you, always._

Bilbo clenched his hands and allowed the flood of tears to pour forth, no longer attempting to control the pain now coursing through him.

_Good-bye._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this ages ago and am finally getting around to posting it. It's quite short. I'll get around to posting something longer and less sad sometime later. :)


End file.
